Love at first sight
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: AU FrUK. El inglés, de cejas espesas y desordenado cabello rubio se dio por vencido al terminar de beber su café. Nunca estaría con alguien tan guapo como aquel hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales bastante explícitas.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 1,264. Típica idea corta xD

**Resumen:** El inglés, de cejas espesas y desordenado cabello rubio se dio por vencido al terminar de beber su café. Nunca estaría con alguien tan guapo como aquel hombre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU 8D.

**Nota de autor:** Emm. Vuelvo por acá con un one-shot (aunque puede ser que tenga continuación, secuela, o algo más adelante) que se me ocurrió de repente. Si no he podido seguir con Notting Hill por ahora es por una resequedad que me atacó específicamente con eso y porque Tumblr me absorbe xD ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Y no sé si será mucho pedir algún comentario de parte de ustedes C:

**Love at first sight**

El acordeonista tocaba tan rápido que Arthur no alcanzaba a ver bien todos sus movimientos. O era eso o era que su belleza era realmente un factor que distraía muchísimo. Porque sí, el acordeonista que aparecía sentado junto a la puerta de un cafecito de Montmartre era un rubio que de pie podría superar fácilmente el metro con setenta de estatura, de una melena larga y ondulada del dorado más hermoso que Arthur hubiese visto nunca, sólo comparable al oro que teñía tantas lámparas en el interior del Palacio de Versalles; melena recogida en una cola baja, que asomaba por su hombro.

Sus ojos eran del mismo color que ya hacía tres años había visto pasar bajo el avión, en el Canal de la Mancha, aquel color océano que se hacía tan profundo en medio del barrio bohemio de París. En sus largos y finos dedos estaban las marcas de una sólida unión de años a una damisela. El anillo dorado que antes estaba en la zurda ahora brillaba en su mano derecha, casi tan brillante como el día del funeral de la joven Jeanne, la que le había dejado solo con un bebé del cual cuidar. Un bebé que ahora tenía siete años recién cumplidos.

Arthur grabó en su mente la imagen de la barba del acordeonista, de una textura que debía ser gratificante. Corta y aparentemente descuidada. Le daba un aire maduro al músico. Sus ropas, sin ser elegantes, eran lo más cercano que Arthur estaría nunca de una pasarela llena de modelos de moda callejera para hombres. Pantalones abombachados con suspensores, una polera algo larga con líneas horizontales que dejaba el cuello y parte del hombro al descubierto, unos botines preciosos de un color que poco importaba, y un sombrero negro de tela, que yacía en el suelo desde hace algún rato, esperando recibir alguna moneda.

El músico acabó la pieza y un joven de cabellos blancos se le aproximó desde el café para darle el cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios y murmurarle algo en alemán. Los ojos de mar sonrieron, de sus labios escapó el humo recién aspirado y el cigarrillo permaneció en su lugar, entre unos labios rosáceos que provocaban a Arthur con su aparente tersura.

El albino soltó una carcajada fuerte, casi estridente y observó hacia el café. Con un solo chiflido apareció un joven moreno, de piel tostada, que sonriendo quiso llevarse al alemán mientras el acordeonista reía de buena gana. Le tironeó del brazo y el rubio le devolvió su cigarrillo. Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr, el acordeonista se rio nuevamente, haciéndoles una seña.

- _À bientôt, Gilbert!_ – Le gritó al albino, mientras les veía doblar en la esquina.

Arthur se sonrojó levemente; la voz grave del francés –porque su acento no daba lugar a dudas- era aún más hermosa que el sonido que escapaba de su acordeón cuando lo hacía sonar.

El inglés, de cejas espesas y desordenado cabello rubio se dio por vencido al terminar de beber su café. Nunca estaría con alguien tan guapo como aquel hombre. Era muy poca cosa, enflaquecido por su propia comida y por el estrés de tantas horas de trabajo, de tanto dinero gastado y por gastar en Alfred. Poco a poco, su vida iba cayendo en un círculo vicioso.

- _La Valse des Monstres. _– Le oyó decir en voz alta al francés, que se acomodaba el acordeón sobre las piernas.

Uno, dos segundos, y lo vio comenzar, abriendo el fuelle con una mirada de cariño dedicada al teclado de su instrumento. Era un ambiente tan íntimo, y el francés emanaba tal calidez que Arthur podía quedarse toda su vida escuchándole, quitándose el peso de los problemas de su vida de encima por completo, sintiendo que sólo existían él, el acordeón y el músico de ojos color océano y nariz más bien prominente, que aún así era tan perfecta para su rostro.

Hubieron de pasar unos tres minutos para que la pieza acabase. El francés sonrió cuando algunos de los clientes del café aplaudieron. Gente que pasaba dejaba monedas de regalo en su sombrero. Era la rutina de todos los días. Arthur bendijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió darse un paseo por Montmartre en vez de sentarse en la silla de siempre, en el café de siempre de los Champs-Élysées.

Dejando pagada la cuenta, se acercó al francés que bebía de una botella de agua. Él no se detuvo para mirarle, pero Arthur frenó justo frente a él, como esperándole.

El acordeonista dejó la botella a un lado. Sus manos volvieron a su posición en el instrumento. Y entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquella mirada verde que sólo en sus sueños había visto. Sonrió con dulzura.

- _Bonjour, Monsieur. _– Le saludó el francés, ladeando la cabeza.

Arthur no dijo nada. Sus ojos seguían posados en los color océano del gabacho, entrecerrándose hasta llegar a parecer seductores. Era una mirada realmente potente ante los ojos del músico.

El inglés sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la aventó al sombrero. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, el ceño frunciéndose. El británico se cruzó de brazos.

- _Play something._

Y aunque el francés no sabía palabra alguna de inglés, inconscientemente supo que debía tocar. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas que formaban la melodía de _La Veillée_, otra canción de Yann Tiersen. Esta vez sus ojos dejaron de observar sus propios movimientos, y se quedaron prendados a los verdes de Arthur. A los ojos de un joven vestido de oficinista, que a pesar de llevar años viviendo en Francia, sabía menos francés que cualquiera que llegase de vacaciones a aquel país.

Era una sensación muy extraña, definitivamente. Fue entonces que Francis, como el acordeonista se llamaba, comprendió a la perfección de qué se trataba todo eso.

A pesar de que el joven que hacía de crítico espectador no era tan agraciado como a él le hubiese gustado, sin duda, tenía cierta belleza exótica. Sus ojos eran de esos fríos e inquebrantables, su voz emanaba una desconfianza desmesurada y un carácter evidentemente competitivo.

Pero su piel, sus labios, parecían tan tersos, suaves y delicados, que Francis hubiese querido quedarse con él, besándole en alguna habitación de hotel durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente; haciéndole el amor sólo para oír aquella dura voz volverse blanda e incoherente en medio de una sinfonía de gemidos, viendo sus verdes ojos cerrarse con fuerza ante algún movimiento inesperado, su espalda arqueándose en un ángulo exquisito tras una estocada sorpresiva. Sintiendo su sudor mezclarse con el suyo mientras el aroma del sexo se hacía presente. Subyugándole por medio del placer. Dominándole en posiciones indecorosas y viendo el cabello dorado del inglés desordenarse, aún más de lo que ya estaba, contra la almohada. Mordiéndole el cuello y succionándole para marcarle como suyo, sintiendo, de paso, el sabor de su piel aterciopelada.

Y más que eso, Francis logró imaginar de qué modo podría haber vivido con el británico. Bebiendo café juntos en su apartamento, abrazados y reconfortados bajo una manta cálida, observando París desde la altura del sexto piso.

La pieza acabó. Arthur no se molestó en aplaudir. Le miró por una última vez y le vio desaparecer por la calle, caminando entre la gente.

Por primera vez, Francis se sintió realmente descorazonado. Y comprendió que el amor a primera vista sí existía. Aunque se tratase de un amor imposible, pues probablemente no pudiese volver a verle.

Y se encontró sorprendido por la vibración de su móvil, con la llamada de su hijo para que lo fuese a buscar al colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales bastante explícitas. Y vocabulario básico inglés, creo.

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 2,241.

**Resumen:** El inglés, de cejas espesas y desordenado cabello rubio se dio por vencido al terminar de beber su café. Nunca estaría con alguien tan guapo como aquel hombre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU 8D.

**Nota de autor:** Al fin vuelvo para seguir con este fic; gracias por las muestras de apoyo para continuar, etcétera xD. Como siempre, espero que les guste y que comenten. ¡Anímense, que no muerdo! Ah, y también voy a estar publicando algo basado en el Cardverse que salió en Artestella, ya que creo no haber visto nada de eso en español. Tengo muchas otras ideas también, así que espero estar bien activa durante este año acá en ff c:

* * *

**The game is on**

* * *

El recuerdo de manos cálidas y suaves en una tarde de invierno hizo que Arthur se estremeciera y despertase en la cama. Se arrancó de golpe las gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente, testimonio del sueño indeseado, y saltó de la cama. No se detuvo a mirar las sábanas; temía recordar esa sensación húmeda, ese aroma a mujer y a cerveza de mala calidad.

Se acomodó junto a la ventana, apoyado en el marco, y abrió el cristal, dejando que la luz se colase dentro de su cuarto. Con el cabello desordenado saludó al nuevo día que se cernía sobre París.

Un golpeteo en la puerta le sobresaltó, recordando que la noche anterior se había encerrado en el cuarto, sumido en las necesidades mundanas que absorbían sus noches desde ya hacían dos semanas. Desde que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules del acordeonista. Pero para su asombro, no había llegado a soñar con él, sino con Emily, la madre de su hijo. Y por lo general, soñar con ella no era muy agradable.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con un enanito de no más de siete años, en cuyos cabellos figuraba sentada un hada que irradiaba un hermoso color verde. Ella sonrió e hizo una seña, mas los ojos de Arthur se desviaron hacia los enormes celestes que le miraban con algo de temor.

El inglés se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

- _Morning_. – Susurró el chiquillo. - ¿Te desperté, _dad_?

Arthur torció los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Para nada. De hecho, iba a preparar el desayuno. ¿Vienes conmigo, _lad_? Recuerda que tienes colegio hoy.

El niño asintió rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo, desapareciendo en un cuarto. Arthur suspiró, movió el cuello, recibiendo una queja de sus articulaciones; luego movió los hombros y, bostezando, caminó perezoso hasta la cocina.

Vertió un poco de leche tibia en un bol de tamaño mediano y dejó que los cereales flotasen libremente en la superficie. Dejó aquel bol frente a la silla en la que su hijo se sentaba usualmente, y se sirvió una taza de té negro. Enchufó el tostador y puso unos trozos de pan dentro, hasta que quisieran salir.

El pequeñuelo entró a la cocina, vestido ya con su uniforme de estudiante, y se sentó frente al bol con leche y cereal. Cogió la cuchara grande que estaba al lado del bol y comenzó a comer con un hambre voraz.

- Iré a tomar una ducha. Cómete todo tu desayuno. – Ordenó el británico.

Alfred tragó, y antes de que pudiera decir "okay", Arthur ya estaba de camino al baño.

Sin siquiera pensar en su trabajo, dejó que el agua recorriese todo su cuerpo, de manera gentil y relajante. Su cuerpo estuvo húmedo rápidamente. Se inclinó para coger el shampoo, y fue entonces que sintió algo a sus espaldas. _Algo que no era del todo real_. Manos que se sentían muy verdaderas se aferraron a su cintura, subieron por su torso. Arthur miró a través de la cortina de baño casi transparente sólo para ver su figura en soledad, curvándose ante el placer que su propia mente le llevaba a sentir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos, y se echó un poco de shampoo en las manos. Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y los masajeó rápidamente, casi con rabia. La espuma blanca comenzó a aparecer y a caer a sus costados. Se metió bajo el grifo y dejó que el agua quitase la espuma, con los ojos cerrados y las doradas pestañas pegadas. A tientas cogió el jabón y lo dejó viajar por su cuerpo, desde sus axilas hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna. Se detuvo a tiempo de notar algo anormal. Dejó el jabón a un lado, abriendo los ojos para observar la incipiente erección. Sus dedos se posaron en su miembro, y dejando su mente viajar a sus más ocultas fantasías, se entregó al placer que mover sus dedos le brindaba.

* * *

- ¡Te has tardado mucho, _dad_! ¡Casi pensé que estabas muerto! – Vociferó Alfred al ver a su padre vestido formalmente, con el cabello ahora seco, preparado para tomar desayuno.

Aún tenían tiempo de sobra. El humo hizo que Arthur tosiera al sacar las tostadas ya negras del aparato "carbonizador", como Alfred le llamaba.

El británico bebió de su té ya tibio y mordisqueó todo lo que pudo de las tostadas ennegrecidas, antes de lavar las tazas e indicarle a su hijo que ya saldrían. El niño apagó el televisor y siguió a su padre, que jugueteaba con las llaves entre sus dedos.

- ¿Tienes rugby esta tarde, Al? – Preguntó a su hijo, mientras salían de la casa, Arthur cerrando la puerta y asegurándola con llave.

- No, pero quiero ir a ver a Mattie jugar esta tarde. Jugará hockey en hielo, ¡y es estupendo en eso! ¿Me dejarás? ¡Iré con su equipo! – El pequeño parecía muy entusiasmado al respecto.

Arthur suspiró.

- Supongo que te dejaré ir. Sólo dime a qué hora debo recogerte. – El británico se rindió ante la idea. – Aprovecharé de conocer a ese Matthew. Hablas mucho de él.

- El partido acaba a las ocho… ¡Mattie te fascinará! ¡Es muy divertido! Aunque al principio es algo tímido… - Alfred suspiró al finalizar.

Su padre le acarició los cabellos mientras caminaban a la estación de metro.

- ¿Y qué tal el colegio este año? ¿Has mejorado en francés? – Arthur preguntó.

- _Oui_. Gracias a Mattie, mejoré mucho. En el último examen saqué 18/20.

- Vaya, ese niño te ayuda mucho… - El inglés rodó los ojos.

- Es canadiense, _dad_. Sabe tan bien el inglés como el francés. – Bufó el niño, como si fuese obvio.

- Qué bien por él. –Ironizó Arthur.- Ahora, cuidado con la escalera.

* * *

Como todos los días desde hacía dos semanas, Arthur se detuvo frente a aquel cafecito de Montmartre. Tenía la impresión de que le encontraría, mas no fue así. Como todos los días, empuñó sus manos, sintiéndose impotente. Desvió la mirada hacia el cafecito y se impulsó hacia las mesas. Tomó asiento bajo una sombrilla blanca y esperó junto a la brisa a que un mozo hiciese su aparición. Arthur pidió un café en el francés más básico que recordaba. El joven ni siquiera apuntó, sólo le contestó asintiendo y se volteó hacia el café, metiéndose dentro.

El inglés miró a su alrededor, los ojos casi perdidos, hasta que se encontraron con el peldaño ancho en el cual el acordeonista de melena dorada se había sentado a tocar exactamente dos semanas atrás. ¿Por qué no había vuelto?

El mozo volvió con una taza de café negro. Arthur pidió la cuenta casi de golpe. El joven le miró dubitativo, mas pronto comprendió que el británico tenía cosas por hacer. Lo notó por la forma casi brusca en que llevó la taza a sus labios, y también porque tenía anotada una dirección en un papel sobre la mesa. Así que giró sobre sus talones y entró a pedir la cuenta, mientras el inglés se apresuraba bebiendo de aquel líquido que aún no acostumbraba a beber.

Aún si llevaba dos semanas bebiéndolo. Le parecía asqueroso.

* * *

Francis acarició el cabello de su retoño, los cabellos ondulados de ambos agitándose mientras el chiquillo reía suavemente. A su lado, Alfred se mantenía de brazos cruzados, esperando para felicitar a Matthew por su victoria en el partido.

- Bien, Alfred, es tu turno. – Le concedió Francis, alejándose y viendo a los niños estrecharse las manos, estrujándose para luego reír en medio de un mar de complicidad.

El padre del pequeño Matthew suspiró y volvió a la butaca en la que se había sentado, no muy lejos arriba en la galería, para coger su abrigo. El sonido de una voz ajena, pero familiar, le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca, haciendo que se quedase inmóvil.

- _Alfred, I came as soon as I could_. – Esa voz, de acento británico –londinense- evidente, musitó sus palabras junto a su hijo y al amigo de éste.

Parecía cansado, como si hubiese corrido para llegar a las ocho en punto.

- _Dad,_ éste es Matthew. – Sonrió Alfred, Francis casi podía adivinar cómo luciría el chico, con los ojos achicándose mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a tomar más espacio en su rostro.

- _Nice to meet you, mr. __Kirkland_. – Susurró tímidamente su hijo, sonriendo y sonrojándose al estrechar la mano del inglés.

Francis no sabía si quería que la tierra se lo tragase o si quería que viniese uno de los aliens de los que tanto hablaba Alfred cada vez que lo encontraba con Matthew en la escuela, y lo abdujera de una buena vez.

- Ese de allá arriba es el papá de Matthew. ¡Venga a saludar, tío Francis! – Vociferó el chico de grandes ojos celestes, llamándole.

- ¿Otra vez estás con éstas, Alfred? ¡Ya nos las veremos en casa! – El británico de ojos color esmeralda gruñó fuertemente, en inglés.

Gracias a Dios, Francis estaba tomando clases de inglés y había avanzado muchísimo hasta comprender el idioma al escucharlo, sin ser muy bueno aún con las palabras, para asombro de Matt, en tan sólo dos semanas. Bueno, el motivo de aprender aquel idioma valdría la pena. Ahora mismo estaba de pie, a metros de distancia nada más. El hombre que se había robado sus sueños y que había tomado un lugar dentro de sus fantasías.

Lentamente volvió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras. No fue hasta que pisó el penúltimo peldaño que Arthur le miró, en medio del pasillo colindante con la pista de hielo vacía. Y lo sintió tragar saliva al reconocerle. Francis quiso desviar la mirada, pero el inglés lo hizo primero, sonrojándose de golpe.

- _Bonjour, monsieur Kirkland._ – El francés estiró su mano, esperando que el inglés la cogiese y la estrechase, aunque parecía querer salir corriendo de allí sin hacer nada más.

La verdad es que le sorprendió que le estrechase la mano, con fuerza, antes de mirarle nuevamente, esta vez con determinación.

- _Monsieur… ¿Bonnefoy?_ – Y sus ojos verdes brillaron, iridiscentes, con el ardor que Francis solía atribuir al amor.

Pero bien podría estar equivocándose. Acababan de presentarse, o algo así.

- Francis Bonnefoy. – Contestó el gabacho, asintiendo. Y sus ojos azules buscaron capturar en sus pupilas la mirada del menor, que apartó la mano apenas pudo desviar la mirada. – Un placer.

Ante lo último, Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Hablaba inglés…? Claro, su acento era terrible, pero…

- ¿Me dirás tu nombre? – El francés sonrió suavemente, como intentando infundirle confianza.

El inglés sacudió los cabellos rápidamente, dándose aliento.

- Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.

- _Arthur._

Y el arrullo que acompañó su nombre causó un suave escalofrío que se extendió desde la base de la columna del inglés hasta alcanzar su nuca. Arthur quiso miles de cosas en ese instante.

- Ya nos vamos, Al. – Dijo, en cambio.

El niño alzó la mirada desde los ojos púrpura de su amigo hasta los ojos verdes concentrados en los azules de Francis.

- _But… Dad…_ - Pidió, como si estuviese rogando por clemencia.

Arthur negó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Francis, devorándoselo completo con la mirada ahora que podía. Desnudándole en su mente. Con el éxtasis de volver a encontrarlo atajado entre los pulmones y la adrenalina golpeteando sus venas desde adentro. Casi en un estado de inconsciencia cogió la mano de su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ahora ni siquiera recuerda las palabras vagas con las que se despidió de Matt y Francis. Sólo recuerda desde que salió hasta que entraron a casa. Mandó a Alfred a dormir, con la excusa de que lo quería levantado temprano para ir a dar una vuelta y comprar algunas cosas, y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, desesperado ya.

Recuerda que se quitó la ropa lentamente, que se miró al espejo mientras lo hacía, deseándose como si fuese otro quien lo veía. Como si aquellos ojos azules fuesen los que se deleitasen con su cuerpo y todo lo que podía ofrecer. Evocando en su mente y entre sus labios el ronroneo en el que el francés había transfigurado su nombre.

Se dejó caer a la cama, apagando la luz al estirar un brazo. Ese mismo brazo fue el que acarició con su otra mano, como si el que acariciaba perteneciera al acordeonista de dedos rápidos y talentosos. Lo llevó desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta su hombro, lenta y suavemente, apenas rozando su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió, y antes de que pudiese pensar en detenerse, su espalda se había curvado, dejándolo apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada y las rodillas sosteniendo buena parte de su peso. Se mordió el labio inferior al llevar una mano a su entrepierna, pero esta vez pasando de largo, singularmente, hasta acabar donde nunca pensó hacerlo.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose le hizo estamparse contra la cama, girar y atrapar desde la alfombra su ropa interior, sintiendo los pasitos rápidos en el pasillo. En menos de diez segundos se la había puesto y abría la puerta para encontrarse con sus adorados ojos celestes.

- _Dad, I can't sleep…_ - Fue lo que escapó de los labios pequeños de su hijo.

Arthur le abrazó y le invitó dentro de su cuarto. Le dejó treparse a la cama y acomodarse como quisiese. Nada tardó en meterse junto a él y abrazarle como un oso a su pequeña cría. Alfred no tardó en dormirse, atontado por el calor de su padre.

Pero al inglés le tomó su tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Holi, esto no es para menores de, por lo menos, 16 años. Con eso lo digo todo. Pero si ustedes quieren leer, allá ustedes… No me hago responsable de que orgasmeen xD

**Parejas involucradas: **Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 2,413.

**Resumen:** El inglés, de cejas espesas y desordenado cabello rubio se dio por vencido al terminar de beber su café. Nunca estaría con alguien tan guapo como aquel hombre.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno. Este es un AU 8D.

**Nota de autor:** Tercer capítulo asasdsds. Disfrútenlo 8'DD.

* * *

**Special Place**

* * *

Francis se sentó junto a Gilbert y Antonio. Su mirada se paseó entre el cigarrillo encendido que descansaba en el cenicero y los vasos llenos de cerveza de sus amigos.

- Hazme un favor, Gilbert. – Dijo, repentinamente.

El albino alzó la mirada hacia él, frenando en seco las bromas con Antonio.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Fran? – Interrogó, sus ojos rojos intentando descifrar su mirada perdida, fallando en el intento.

- Mandar un mensaje.

- Ah, el móvil me lo dejé en casa, pero… - El teutón se pasó las manos por los bolsillos, fallando irremediablemente.

- No se trata de eso, Gil. – El español de cabellos castaños señaló el papelito que Francis sujetaba entre sus dedos y ondeaba en el aire.

Gilbert soltó un "¡Ah!" de profundo entendimiento –quizá no tan profundo- y estiró la mano. El francés apartó la mano y el mensaje con ella, sacándolo de donde el alemán pudiese alcanzarlo.

- Manos. – Pidió el francés, desconfiado.

El alemán giró sus manos, de modo que Francis viese sus palmas blanquecinas completamente limpias. Lo vio asentir antes de que pusiese el papel en su mano, doblado.

- Quiero que el lunes a las seis y media estés en el café de siempre. Busca a un joven rubio de ojos verdes. Le reconocerás por las cejas grandes que tiene. Ofrécele una taza de té negro, convérsale, que seguro se llevarán bien, y entrégale el papel. – Ordenó el gabacho, deteniéndose para sacudir su cabello. – Se llama Arthur. Y no vayas a olvidar convidarle ese té.

- Claro que no, pero… ¿Y el dinero?

Francis se levantó y tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Gilbert y se giró.

- Eso sale de tu bolsillo. – Respondió, caminando a la salida.

Gilbert soltó un par de maldiciones, guardó el papel en el bolsillo y se concentró en la bebida dorada que tenía frente a sus narices. Antonio sólo soltó un par de carcajadas.

* * *

Refunfuñando, Gilbert se detuvo frente al café. Lo vio solo. Apartado del resto, tomándose un café con el ceño fruncido. Seguro que no le gustaba. Ah, y lo reconoció por sus cejas.

Se acercó hasta quedar de pie junto a la silla frente al inglés. La empujó hacia atrás y se sentó en ella. Recibió una protesta silenciosa, en la forma de unos ojos verdes penetrantes y recelosos.

- _Who are you?_ – Preguntó el británico.

Y Gilbert comprendió por qué había tenido que ser_ él_ el mensajero.

- _A friend._ – Soltó el albino. – Sé algunas cosas de ti, Arthur. Como por ejemplo, que no te gusta el café.

- Es evidente. – Resopló el inglés, bajando la mirada.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Ah… Albino. Era amigo de Francis. O novio. Que le daba igual.

- Y también sé que alguien te envía un mensaje. Deja que te invite a una taza de té para ponernos a tono. Y dame el café a mí, que parece que lo odias. – Continuó el alemán, comenzando a comprender más algunas cosas.

¿Era la nueva conquista de Francis? ¿Aquel inglés de cejas monstruosas y problemas de confianza? Debían de estarle jugando una broma. Sin embargo, llamó a uno de los mozos y pidió una taza de té negro bien cargado, ojalá uno de esos envasados en Londres.

Y Arthur pareció deleitado con la idea de tomarse un buen té. Anda, que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de que también sirviesen té en los cafés. No tenía mucha lógica. Vender té en un café. Menuda estupidez. Y menuda estupidez la suya por pensar tonterías en vez de enfocarse en el alemán.

- ¿Trabajas? – Preguntó el albino, viéndole y debatiéndose si mirar a las chicas que caminaban por la calle o al inglés sentado frente a él.

- Pensé que lo sabías todo de mí. – Arthur se rió suavemente, y a Gilbert le encantó que lo hiciese.

Parece que tendrían alguna que otra cosa en común. Sobre todo en el humor.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió Gilbert, alzando una ceja.

- En la embajada. Estuve trabajando en Estados Unidos un tiempo, hasta que me divorcié. – El mozo se detuvo junto a ellos y sirvió el té. Arthur empujó el café en dirección a Gilbert, que aceptó de muy buena gana. – Luego me quedé en Inglaterra un par de años, con mi hijo, hasta que cumplió los cinco. Hace dos años vivo en París.

El albino asintió, comprendiendo. Dos años en Francia y aún no hablaba francés. Muy negado tenía que ser.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás tu nombre al menos?

Gilbert se tomó su tiempo, y cuando Arthur creyó que ya no hablaría, separó los labios, bien dispuesto.

- Gilbert Beilschmidt. Vengo de Berlín, o de Bonn, o ya no importa de dónde. Dejé mi vida anterior para mejor. Tuve una hija, o eso creo, con una mujer que ya no recuerdo. No me casé con ella, de todos modos. – El alemán tomó un sorbo de café, casi quemándose. – Me dejó por un tipo con dinero. Así que tomé mis cosas y me vine a Francia. Harán ya unos ocho o nueve años. Sólo tengo contacto con Alemania por mi hermano. No volví a saber de nadie. Trabajo vendiendo seguros de vida, a pesar de que cuando llegué intenté suicidarme cuatro veces. – El teutón soltó una carcajada triste y tomó la taza de café entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor propagarse por sus manos hasta sus muñecas.

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio, hasta ver que Gilbert alzaba la taza de café y se la bebía entera, sin siquiera respirar. Lo vio dejar la taza sobre la mesa, abandonada para siempre, y estirar un papel pequeño en su mano, ofreciéndoselo. El inglés cogió el papel. El albino sacó unos euros de sus bolsillos –lo suficiente para el té- y los dejó en la mesa, antes de retirarse con una sonrisa.

En el papel aparecía una dirección, un día y una hora. Arthur se sonrojó, sus labios temblaron, y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Dejó el dinero para pagar el café en la mesa, junto a los euros para el té, y se retiró, trotando por la calle.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al hotel y lo miró casi sin comprender. Revisó la dirección en el papel, corroborando y asegurándose de que aquel fuese el lugar que buscaba. _Sí_. Ese era el lugar indicado. Y no se movería de allí. Era miércoles, pasadas las siete de la tarde, y Arthur se metía un pequeño papel al bolsillo, esperando que algo pasara y que Francis apareciese. Y tuvieron que transcurrir otros tres minutos antes de que lo inesperado sucediese. Un joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel tostada, que Arthur reconoció como el otro amigo de Francis, bajó de una bicicleta, justo frente a él. Le miró de arriba abajo y suspiró. Las cosas que Antonio hacía por sus amigos…

- "Quinto piso. Cuarto 503. No te retrases o tendré que darte unas nalgadas." – Repitió el español, de memoria, en un inglés suave y pausado, con las eses más marcadas de lo que hubiese querido.

Arthur no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una sola palabra. Así como había llegado, el joven se había ido, girando en la esquina. El inglés cruzó la calle y entró en el hotel. De cinco estrellas, pudo suponer.

* * *

Estaba oscuro allí dentro. Tan pronto como habían abierto la puerta, las luces habían sido apagadas. Y Arthur sintió la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, nervioso y expectante. En un cuarto oscuro con un hombre a quien desconocía muchas cosas podían ocurrir. Desde un asesinato a un juego de ajedrez. Cada una de las posibilidades se le pasaban a Arthur por la mente, sin encontrar la correcta. Se halló caminando a ciegas hacia la ventana. Y cuando logró evitar tropezar con la cama, unas manos le sostuvieron. Eran manos gentiles y suaves, lentas y talentosas en lo que sabían hacer mejor. El aliento del francés –porque Arthur siempre supo que se trataba de él- se refugió entre su cuello y su oído, susurrando tonterías, evocando a poetas y autores muertos, a amantes separados que ni siquiera eran reales. De su cintura, las manos subieron hasta su torso, acariciándole por sobre la camisa. Arthur ahogó un gemido.

Sintió el tirón y su corbata cayendo sobre la alfombra. Las manos le hicieron girar y los labios decididos se estrellaron contra su cuello, besándole lenta y posesivamente. Sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer que la oscuridad fuese aún más oscura, Arthur se entregó, cerrando los ojos. Las manos del gabacho se colaron bajo su camisa, subieron lentamente por su piel, y Arthur no le privó a sus dedos enlazarse en la nuca del francés, abrazándose a él. No se conocían, pero se amaban de una manera peligrosa.

Arthur ladeó la cabeza, y le asombró el calor de la lengua hábil de Francis en su cuello, saboreándole, su nariz deleitándose con su aroma a medida que respiraba contra su piel. El inglés sentía los escalofríos subir y bajar por su espinazo, en una danza casi tortuosa. Una mano cubrió sus ojos, Arthur comprendió que el francés giraba hasta quedar tras él, dejando que su mano libre se colase por sus pantalones, buscando su entrepierna. Los dientes atraparon su lóbulo indefenso y Arthur gimió en seco, sin esperarse semejante ataque de parte del francés.

- Me gustas. – Susurró el gabacho a su oído atacado.

Arthur se estremeció, Francis lo sintió y sonrió. A continuación, a tientas, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa al menor, que se dejó hacer, reducido a un jadeo que revelaba sus ganas de entregarse a sus fantasías. _Era perfecto_.

Lentamente, Francis le quitó la camisa a Arthur, besando con devoción la piel que quedaba al descubierto en el proceso. Y cuando al fin la camisa estuvo en el suelo, con un dedo le empujó hacia la cama. El inglés no se hizo de rogar. Todo lo contrario. Como un perrito obediente, se sentó en la cama y se acomodó en el medio, dejando la colcha desordenada a su paso. Sintió un suave gruñido de Francis, antes de que el gabacho se ubicase sobre él, sus labios pegándose delicadamente al torso de Arthur, que soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Nunca se había sentido así… Había estado con hombres antes. Sí, eso era cierto. Dos o tres. Nada más. Sólo fue _experimentación_. Pensó que lo suyo eran las mujeres, definitivamente. Y estuvo en eso por un tiempo, hasta que Emily se embarazó y le dio ese hermoso bebé de nombre Alfred y ojos celestes como el cielo despejado de un día de verano. Entonces, cuando supo de la infidelidad, se vio a sí mismo sumido en algo que no podía definir. No se sentía atraído hacia nadie, ni hacia nada. Y al obtener la tuición de su hijo, usando como evidencia las adicciones y ritos extraños de su ex esposa, decidió que alejaría a Alfred de esa mujer. De esa mujer que casi no se preocupó de darle pecho al pequeño, y que nunca mostró interés por él. Tenía la tuición completa de su hijo, y ya no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Así fue como llegó a Inglaterra.

Y lo que Francis le estaba ofreciendo era algo que no estaba seguro de poder recibir aún. _Amor_.

Su espalda se arqueó al notar que Francis le abría las piernas, que estaban ambos desnudos y que había perdido el tiempo pensando en tiempos pasados en vez de aferrarse al presente, al aroma de Francis y a la textura de su piel. Y decidió que no perdería el tiempo en cosas que ya habían sido arrancadas de su vida. Justo entonces, los dedos del gabacho rodearon su miembro erecto. Arthur tuvo que esforzarse para no gemir.

- Me gustas mucho. – Repitió el francés, con ese acento que volvía loco a Arthur, moviéndose como un felino en busca de los labios secos del británico.

Y sus labios se encontraron por vez primera. Fue un contacto tímido. Arthur se sintió como cuando había dado su primer beso a una chica, en la preparatoria. Francis sonrió levemente, su nariz contra la del inglés, antes de acercarse de nuevo, ahora plantándole un beso húmedo y dulce en la comisura de los labios. Se mantuvo por unos segundos ahí, sus labios a milímetros de los del británico. Y él se sintió tan tentado que no le dejó escapar. Sus labios se acoplaron a los del gabacho como si estos fuesen la pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas, sin dejarle huir y sólo luchando por hacer que el contacto se hiciese más profundo. Pero por más que peleaba, Francis buscaba apartarse, riendo suavemente, un diablo contento con la travesura que había llevado a cabo.

Se separaron con un sonido húmedo, una nota única en esa sinfonía a dos instrumentos, que resonó en el cuarto de hotel. Y Arthur quiso hacer toda una composición completa, en la que fuese incluido el ronroneo que escapaba de la garganta de Francis cuando se sentía a gusto. Y ojalá fuese el mismo ronroneo que estaba soltando mientras Arthur le besaba la manzana de Adán como si no hubiese un mañana.

- Oh, vamos, Arthur… No puedes seguir besándome toda la noche… - Se quejó Francis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El inglés se dejó caer sobre la colcha, sonrojado por el reclamo del francés… Y también porque éste insistía en masturbarle con la mano izquierda.

- Pensé que eras más cursi… - Soltó Arthur, en tono burlón. – Sobre todo por ese cabello de chica que usas…

Francis soltó una carcajada solitaria, sus dedos subiendo y bajando alrededor del miembro del británico, que cerró los ojos, envuelto en placer. Ya estaba en otro mundo para cuando Francis se detuvo, buscando entrar en él. Y eso fue complicado, porque Arthur no lo hacía hace tiempo y porque no contaban con lubricante. Apenas tenían un preservativo.

Aún así, el gabacho se las ingenió. Hizo que lo que iba a hacer _muy difícil_ fuese _apenas difícil_.

* * *

Arthur suspiró, saliendo de la ducha, en casa al fin. Alfred jugaba con la consola en la sala, así que las cosas estaban tranquilas. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes mostraban la preocupación de un asesino… O casi. Buscó con la mirada el escritorio de su cuarto y se acercó rápidamente para leer por cuarta vez el pequeño trozo de papel que descansaba en el mueble.

"_Ven de nuevo la próxima semana._"


End file.
